Card Player Sakura: Dove Wings
by Piece of Peace
Summary: The year is 1960. Sakura is a beautiful operative for the Card Players, Japan's top intelligence agency. She must discover an evil madman's plans and then stop them with the help of a foreign spy codenamed Li Xiaolang along with the help of her fellow Car


(Hi, and welcome to my fic. My first Cardcaptor fanfic didn't seem to do well so I thought I'd try something different and better which I hope you all like. For this idea, I'm burrowing just a few, just a few concepts from Metal Gear Solid 3 and the OO7 movies to help me but I promise that this shall not be a rip off of any of those or anything else.)

Summary: China and Japan have a distrustful relationship and are secretive to each other. The year is 1960 and upon hearing of a Chinese presence along the Tibetan-Indian border, Japan sends a member of its number one intelligence agency Card Players to investigate fearful of attempts by China to further increase its influence…

Timeline:

1862-The Taiping Civil War in China ends with the Imperial forces victorious but with millions upon millions of casualties. Qing influence in its own country and in Asia begins to weaken.

1869-The Meiji Restoration comes to an end and Japan begins an ambitious, rapid modernization revolution.

1895-The new Japanese Imperial Army, seeing action for the first time in the Sino-Japanese War easily defeats the Qing forces in Korea and acquires new territories.

1912-Imperial rule comes to an end in China with the Nationalist revolutionaries creating a republic. However, an era of instability ensues for the new republic.

1927-The Chinese Civil war begins after numerous disagreements between Nationalists and Communists.

1936-Japan joins Axis Powers Italy and Germany. It will become notorious for many alleged war crimes committed by its troops in occupied areas which to this day still denies.

1937-Japan invades Manchuria and goes to war with Nationalist China, starting the Second Sino-Japanese War for control of Manchuria. The Nationalists and Communists nominally agree to join together to fight the Japanese.

1941-Japan attacks Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, U.S. The following day, the U.S. declares war on Japan.

1945-After two nuclear attacks by the U.S., Japan surrenders unconditionally to the Allies. Japan also loses its war with China and much of its territorial gains.

1945 and onwards- Japan quickly rebuilds its war-torn economy creating the world's second largest by country, becomes a successful democracy, and a major player in international politics.

1945-The Chinese Civil War continues after a fruitless alliance between the Nationalists and Communists. The People's Liberation Army captures Beijing in 1949 and the People's Republic of China is established. The Nationalists retreat to Taiwan and remains to be recognized as the sole legitimate government of China.

1954-The Card Players is established by former Imperial Army Major Terada Yoshiyuki as a subordinate body for the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office in Japan.

FANFICTION PRESENTS

A XIÈ LUÓBÓTÈ STORY

Tricky Espionage Fun

CARD PLAYER SAKURA

_DOVE WINGS_

A woman sat in waiting near the bellow of a secret, very dark colored plane which was taking her on a very important top-secret mission. She was a very lovely and pretty woman at the age of twenty-five years. Her brown hair was somewhat short cropped and for the mission ahead was wearing a dark parachute uniform. She hadn't been quite given the details yet as it was her job to simply follow orders. But she didn't have to worry. All would be explained to her soon enough by her boss Mr.Terada, the director of the Card Players, a secret information gathering body that specialized in espionage, demolitions, assassinations, scientific research, and many other things. Her boss, although having worked for him for a few years now was still quite mysterious. Their relationship was casually business-like with him explaining to her mission and she would ask questions that she felt was necessary for her to know. And what was really strange was that she didn't know if there were any other 'Card Players' other than herself and Mr. Terada. She had been sitting here alone for the past few hours until the director himself opened the door to the room and came in.

"Good evening Sakura. Welcome to Tibet, the land of majestic mountains by the way in case you were wondering where we are" Mr. Terada said greeting the lone woman. He was a man who looked about twenty years older than her but there was no way to be sure because he wouldn't say anything about himself. He walked over and sat next to her holding a briefcase in his hand.

"Hi Mr. Terada. So what's up this time?" Sakura asked.

"Well first of all, I'm assigning you a new code name just to make things top-secrety. From now on during all missions, you are to be called Oni Redeemer."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. "What the hell! Mr. Terada!" she said in a tone a bit more than normal volume. An oni was an evil, ugly, humanoid monster, like an ogre! That wasn't very suitable for a beautiful, gifted woman like herself. No way!

"And that's Prof. Please don't address me by that name if we're on a mission" he also said as he smiled. "Oh and just think that you as an oni being a benevolent creature that wards off evil spirits like in the old days y'know? Not like how people think of them nowadays."

Sakura was annoyed by this code name. "…Ok…" she said sighing. "What is the mission this time Prof.?"

"Oni, we've received reports from intelligence that there are PLA troops creeping around the Tibetan-Indian border. We're afraid that it'll lead to a war that give rise to China, which could threaten our country's economic and political importance worldwide due to our close location. We don't need or want another communist superpower like the Soviet Union. So what we want you to do is land there, take a look around, and report back anything at all you find out. Your assignment will be called Operation Snow Lion. Take all the time you'll need. It'll be a walk in the park for you Oni. And remember that this might be our opportunity to show those idiots at C.I.R.O. that we can do our job. We'll get funding, more personel, and whatever we could possibly want" the Prof. explained. He opened the briefcase and handed her a handgun along with two clips of ammo.

"Here, please take this. It's called a Baccarat" he said. "This new, unique, and restrictedly limited edition model is solely issued to Card Players" the Prof. explained. "It's quite state of the art. It's lightweight, easy to use, accurate, and comfortable, uses .45 rounds and has a great clip size of fifteen rounds per clip with an in-built silencer. But because it is so very special that we had to include a built-in self-destruct system with it which you can use as a bomb. But only do so when you really must. We don't want any of our hi-tech and expensive equipment to fall into anyone's hands" he said.

"I see"Sakura said and put it into her holster.

"And please take this too"the Prof. handed a her what seemed like a map but when she opened it, it turned out to be alarge picture of an area. "It's a map of the area you'll be investigating. It was taken from our satellite just only yesterday so it's quite up to date. Use it as a map and to figure out where to go."

"All that's all you need to know about the mission. When you finish, hijack or commandeer a fighter jet and land somewhere on along the border with Burma and I'll be waiting for you on a private plane in Rangoon. And…" the Prof. explained as e began to look at his watch. "… it's time for you to commence Operation Snow Lion. Good luck Oni!" he said and left going back the way he came in.Sakura got up and readied her parachute and put on her protective helment.

_"Oni, hatch will open in 3, 2, 1, get ready…"_ said a voice on the overhead. _"… and ZERO!"_ Right after the voice said it, the hatch opened and the roaring winds came in. Oni allowed the fierce winds to take her as it pulled her into the air for a graceful dive. When she now was fully in the air, she balanced her posture as though she were standing perfectly still only side ways her arms spread out like wings. From what she could see, the plane that had been carrying her was quickly flying away. What she was going to land on wasn't too bad thank goodness. Tibet was extremely mountainous and rocky, and if she landed on something too sharp or too bumpy, then she will have committed suicide. But they chose the right place for her to land. From what she could see from hundreds of feet below her which was quickly decreasing as her speed accelerated, she was about to land on a grassy plain.

'Almost…'Sakura thought waiting for the right moment to release her parachute.

10 seconds from launch…

'Almost…'

30 seconds from launch…

'Almost…'

1 minute from launch…

'Almost…'

2 minutes and 14.5 seconds from launch…

'Now!'

She activated her parachute when she was about 500 feet above the ground. Sakura was now sailing smoothly as she descended towards the ground. After about another two minutes she landed as she though she had only jumped from the ground and gravity pulled her back down.

It was always just natually very cold in Tibet. And since it was night, it was even colder than it was during the day, so Sakura decided to leave on her clothes including the helmet to protect her from the bitter cold. After removing her parachute, she took out her map and looked at it. From what it seemed, there was what intelligence believed to be a secret base about two miles from where she now. Sakura walked south and from what she could see, there were groups of many buildings near each other. Not wanting to make herself too easily seen from standing somewhere right in front of it, she decided to climb and then hike the cliffs nearby. Luckily, she found a place that seemed like a good place to stand. Sakura took out her night vision binoculars and took a look. From what she could see, there were people there alright. But this place wasn't some town or village. By the way she saw people walking from afar, it looked as if they were walking around in an orderly fashion and as if they were... on patrol duty! That's it! And they were obviously armed. Now she needed to think of a way to break into the base. Looking again through her binoculars again, she saw a truck entering in and another leaving at the front entrance, from where she saw standing.

Sakura, as silent as a shadow snuck up behind a guard. If she could somehow get inside the base without his attnetion, everything would be good. She though about shooting a dart at him but then thought that after he got up, he would tell or report something happened to him... Sakura had a better idea. Inside the booth, she saw a McDonald's coffee cup and from her keen sense of smell, it was fresh. So he was drinking the coffee to keep him up huh? Quietly, she went inside and took out a pack of powder. She poured the powder in the coffee and waited back outside. The powder wasn't anything deadly. It had the effect of a strong sleeping pill only it reeally did make you feel tired within minutes. And you wouldn't feel drugged either; you would very tired as if a long, hard day at work had worn you out.

"Ahh...goddamn night shift... real boring..." he said. The guard went inside the booth and drank some of the fresh, hot coffee. He took a seat by the desk and continued to drink. However, exactly as Sakura had been hoping, the guard began to feel very sleepy as if naturally. After that, she went inside to press the button on the control panel so that the gate would open. It did. But before leaving for the base, Sakura saw that there was a brochure of the base which had a map of the base as though it were some sort of theme park. She skimmed through it until she saw a building called Lockers.

Now on with the mission.

Sakura went to the locker room secretly to see if there were any uniforms for women. If there were, then it might not be all too surprising if there was a woman in the base. Luckily, she found a uniform women which was her size. She put it on. Now all she would have to do was take a look around the place and see if there was anything going on here. She took another look at the map and there was a building called command center. 'Well, that would be the best place to start looking' Sakura supposed.

But she was stopped when a pair of guards refused her entry outside the building.

"Get back to your post soldier! Entry is only allowed if accompanied by a commissioned officer" said one of them.

"Y-Yes of course comrade... What was I thinking?..." Sakura answered in perfect Chinese and walked away. As a Card Player, knowing foreign langauges and really knowing them was a must. In order for her to be accepted into service, she had to make sure thather lingual abilities equalled that of an educated, nativespeaker. Her Japanese, Chinese, Russian, English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian were excellent.

She would have to find a way in. Sakura knew that she had a license to kill, but doing that right now was too plain stupid. Everyone would see her and then kill her. She went to a corner that command building and saw that it was made of bricks. Large bricks that had been placed together sloppily. Great! It would just be like climbing cliffs. She did just that until she found the nearest window. She peeked inside and saw that no one was inside. She was too afriad to blast the window open with her gunor smash through it.So what she decided to do was take a laser and cut through it. It was like cutting through ice. When she finished, she made her way inside and placed the cleanly cut out piece of the window where it originally was. It turned out that it looked she had finished a puzzle but no one would notice what had happened to it... at least not too soon hopefully.

Major Li Meiling walked into her superior's-no, well partner's office. Major Cao Cao who had the same rank as her was a commissar and had a decree from the Communist Party to have authority over everything. Although she too was a major, she would always have to work as his assistant because of his decree. And from what it seemed, Cao didn't think highly of her and she wasn't sure why and hoped that it wasn't because she was a woman. For someone of her rank, she was pretty young. She was also a skilled ninja too, well at least she thought she was. Meiling was always doing her best to show her 'partner' that she was quite capable and if even possible more capable than Cao.

"Major" she said when she entered the room. Cao was sitting down on his chair and turned it to face her. He was a man in his forties, had a thin beard and mustache with intense eyes as if they were always burning with... with what? Ambition perhaps?

"Hello Major" he said looking indifferently. "I assume you've done your duties well?" Meiling stiffened a little though she tried not to show it.

"Yes. The mining for the Nertz is going to accordingly as planned. But however-" Cao's eyes sharpened.

"What? Did something go wrong?"

"No major, but the caves according toDr. Mizukiwon't have more Nertz if this mining keeps up. We'll have to give up" Meiling tried to explain. Cao, though calm stood there and made it look as if Meiling had done something wrong.

"Well we'll have to find another place..." he said wanting more.

"Major, our orders were to only check to see if it was here, but-"

"We'll report back to Beijing once we have an abundant supply of this new mineral" he said with face that made Meiling guess he might possibly have some sort of scheme. "But don't worry Comrade Major, I'm sure Dr. Mizuki will be willing to tell us about where to find some more Nertz. "But in the meanime, I want all the Nertz to be mined."

Sakura was busy going through document after document in an office she found. There was a name label on it that said: Major Li Meiling. But she didn't care. she was simply going through whatever she could in the desk. So far, there seemed to be nothing. At least that was what she thought until she found a document about mining. She skimmed through it. 'Oh? So the Chinese are looking for some sort of new mineral? Why? Oh well, I've done my job so now all I have to do is-'

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" said a woman about her age who just came in the office. She wore a uniform with the insignia of an officer no doubt and Sakura guessed that she might be the major.

"I...uhhh...I...well..." 'Crap!' Not knowing what to say, Sakura decided to jump over in front of her and karate chop her shoulder so that she would be knocked out but to her surprise, she dodged it and counter-attacked with a punch which Sakura dodged and then attempted to run out of the room but before she did so, the major fiercely cried out "INTRUDER!" Sakura was about to take out her Baccarat and then take her life, but suddenly she heard an alarm go on. So what she did was quick kick the major in the face and she was knocked out. Now it was time for her escape.

After walking outside theoffice, a group of soldiers ran over to in and saw that the major was knocked. Because they saw Sakura exit the office they came overr running to her. "Hey you! Hands up!" one of them said. They pointed their guns at her. Sakura froze for a moment but then took her gun and shot them and ran away. Luckily, no one knew what was going on or what to do it since no one had told them what to do.With the alarm was on, confusion filled the guards. Sakura made her way to the air garage and got on one of their fighter jets.

A soldier woke Meilng up. Immediately, she said"That woman with the uniform holding the papers, get her! Now!"

But too late. Sakura was flying the jet already and had taken off into the air.

"Alright, mission accomplished!" Sakura cheerfully said and flew off.

FANFICTION PRESENTS

A XIÈ LUÓBÓTÈ STORY

Tricky Espionage Fun

CARD PLAYER SAKURA

_DOVE WINGS_

_More coming soon!_

(For those of you who don't know, Cao Cao is a character from Dynasty Warriors and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms who I've decided to put in here. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me! Constructive criticism or praise is welcome.)


End file.
